Head Over Feet
by MadeToBite7787
Summary: Chapter Eight now up! As Theresa and Fox finally declare their love, an unexpected tragedy changes everything.
1. Chapter One

#

##

#**Head Over Feet**

A Therox Series

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions, or any of its related characters. The song used in this story is Head Over Feet by Alanis Morissette.

Summary: Theresa's anguish about Antonio's death has sent her into a depression. Fox decides to take care of her and in the midst they discover that their feelings for each other are growing. Can they find each other, or will former flames rekindle old feelings?

You treat me like

I'm a princess

I'm not use to lying in bed

You ask how my days was…

You've already won me over

Theresa slowly crept along Harmony's shopping district. She was attempting to buy the bare necessities for herself- toothpaste, deodorant, body wash… She hadn't left her apartment in two weeks. Antonio's death had struck her hard and she was depressed, even on the brink of suicide. The combination of pre-partum depression and his death had sent her spiraling into a deep, severe depression. Luis and Miguel would come to her apartment and check up on her and the baby. They would try to get her to eat, bringing her treasured _arroz con pollo, _but she refused to eat. When she went into labor a few days after Antonio's death_, _she had great difficulty even dialing her doctor and then Fox, to take her to the hospital.

When she finally reached the hospital, she started to cry hysterically. She was so upset, that the doctors had to sedate her and give her a C-section to remove the little boy she would ultimately call Conner. When she finally woke up, she immediately asked to see her child. She looked into his large brown eyes and fell in love with her son. There was an instant connection between them, a connection only experienced between mother and child. Theresa loved motherhood. It fit her so perfectly. Her overwhelming love was a perfect fit for children, who desired and truly needed attention and care all the time. Although she wanted to take Conner home with her, she knew she wasn't ready to take care of him the way she should quite yet. Before she could take care of Conner, she would need to take care of herself.

She decided to give Conner to Luis and Sheridan for a few weeks, while she began to deal with her grief and her depression. Sadly enough, for the last two weeks she hadn't made any progress, as she remained in her bedroom eating tubs of hot fudge ice cream. Today, though, she had finally taken a long, hot shower, had brushed her untamed locks, and had gotten dressed. She figured it was time for her to get some fresh air and rejoin the living.

Being outside, Theresa had a hard time holding her head up. She felt an inexplicable embarrassment and guilt. Most of all, though, Theresa felt lost. She felt as though she had no direction in her life. When she was younger, she had been so ambitious. She wondered what happened to that wide-eyed girl she once was; the one who would never give up. She knew what had killed that seemingly endless optimism- Ethan. Ethan had taken a piece of her soul away when he left her for Gwen. He was the man of her life. He was the only love she had experienced. She overcame so many obstacles to finally be in his arms. Somehow, their love was lost in the midst of things that Theresa herself could not control. Despite her faults, she had expected Ethan to be devoted to their relationship. Sadly, Theresa was the only one truly devoted to their love and that wasn't going to work. Love had to be reciprocate, she thought. When she realized how one-sided their relationship became near its end, she gave up on ever rekindling it. That didn't prevent her from still loving him and feeling a heart-wrenching pain as Gwen came back into his life.

Absentmindedly, Theresa had drifted into the middle of the crowded street. She was not aware of the bustling energy of the district. Theresa was in her own world, deep in thought. Suddenly, she was rammed into by a broad, masculine shoulder. Theresa fell awkwardly, twisting her ankle in the process. She fell on her hands, scraping them against the cement. She yelped out in pain. A familiar voice cried out his apologies.

"Theresa! I'm so sorry. Leave it up to Fox to injure someone."

Fox bent down to where Theresa sat on the ground. She dress had gotten torn as a result of the fall and her stiletto heel had broken in half. She looked completely disheveled, but to Fox, she looked sort of cute. He couldn't help but smile.

"Fox," Theresa call back, surprised to see him there. "Hi…"

"Hi," Fox said as he gave her a wide grin. He was so happy to see her out. Theresa smiled back, forgetting for an instant the nagging pain coming from her swollen ankle. People were staring at them as they passed them.

"Let me pick you up there," Fox told Theresa, realizing the inconvenience that they were causing other pedestrians. Fox got Theresa up on her feet. He noticed her wince in pain as she applied some pressure to her ankle. "Uh oh," Fox said concerned.

Theresa didn't want any attention right now, even if it was necessary. "I'm fine Fox," Theresa replied, dusting off her dress. "Just a little scraped up." Theresa began to limp to a storefront, looking to lean on a wall for some support. Fox was right behind her, making sure she didn't fall.

He knew Theresa by now and he absolutely knew she was in a great deal of pain.

"Look, you're limping. I'm taking you to the hospital," Fox said to Theresa, determined.

Just as determined, Theresa explained that there was no way she was going. "Look Fox, I'm not going and that final. You can't make me," she whined with a pout.

Fox grinned knowing he had the upper hand in this situation. "Yes I can. What if I were to carry you?"

"You wouldn't!" Theresa looked indignant.

"Try me."

Fox picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arm. Despite of all of Theresa's trash talk, she offered little resistance. After all, it was nice having someone take care of you.

-XXX-

Eve carried Theresa's chart to the outpatient wing. Her left ankle was sprained, and she had fractured her foot. It was obvious that she was not going to be able to be on her feet for the next six to eight weeks, perhaps even longer. Besides that, Eve discovered that Theresa was severely dehydrated, and was administering her some fluids through an IV.

She entered Theresa's room, where Fox sat by her in a chair, playing a card game with her.

"Hello Theresa," greeted Eve. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Perfect." Theresa was obviously coxing Eve into trying to let her go. "I just don't know why I have this IV attached to me, is all. I feel fine."

"Theresa, it is obvious you haven't been taking good care of yourself." She looked at Fox now. "She is severely dehydrated."

"What?" Fox asked incredulously. He felt so guilty for not being there for Theresa. Why hadn't he been there when she needed him the most? "So those are fluids then?" He asked, now understanding why they had been there for so long.

Eve nodded her head. "We're admitting you just for observations tonight. It's policy when a patient comes in so emaciated."

"I'm not staying," Theresa began angrily. "There's nothing wrong-"

Fox cut Theresa off. "What about her leg?"

Eve explained her injuries, and Fox felt another wave of guilt. "She'll be fine though. She just needs to be looked after for a couple of weeks."

"I've got that covered," Fox responded reassuringly.

"Why are you guys talking about me like I'm not even in the room," Theresa said, bitter.

"It's okay Theresa," Fox said looking in her dazzling pools of light brown eyes. "All you have to do is relax now. Please relax. I'm here for you." Fox said that with such sincerity and tenderness that Theresa came undone. She laid back comfortably in her bed and decided to let Eve and Fox discuss their plans for her.

Eve gave Fox a quick, concerned glance that Theresa didn't catch. "Do you mind if I talk to Fox for a quick second," Eve call out to Theresa.

"No, not at all."

Fox and Eve exited the room, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong, Eve?" Fox asked, worried.

"Physically, Fox, Theresa is going to be fine. Right now I'm just really concerned with her mental health," Eve said in a hushed voice. "I usually only discuss this kind of thing with the family of the patient, but this is a special case. I don't want to burden her family after all the tragedy they have experienced and you guys are _practically_ brother and sister."

"Mental health? I don't understand." Fox had been oblivious to Theresa's depression.

"Well," Eve hesitated, "after giving birth to a child, women can often suffer from a post-partum depression, which can last for months after they have their baby. The depression can run from mild to severe. I'm afraid that in Theresa's case, it is probably severe, considering Antonio's death."

Fox could not find the words to speak.

"I know this is a lot to handle, but I think you're the only one who can get her to visit a mental health professional. If you don't, Fox, she could hurt herself, or worse." Eve put her head down, not wanting to even mention the word "suicide". "See what you can do, will you?"

"Of course." Fox was fumbling to speak. He didn't want to even imagine Theresa dead. "I guess I should go back inside…" Fox rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes. Oh and Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Visiting hours are over at nine."

Fox looked at his expensive watch. "Eight fifty-two," he said out loud, disappointed that he had to leave her so soon.

He reentered the room, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from Theresa. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." For the first time, Fox realized how weak Theresa actually sounded.

"No… I'm just a little tired," Fox lied.

"You should go home, we've had a long day." It was just like Theresa, Fox thought, always putting others before herself. "So what did you and Eve talk about?"

"She was just explaining how to bandage your cuts there so they don't get infected and to keep your foot elevated."

"I hope you know that you are not responsible for what happen today," Theresa began, putting her head down. "It's my fault."

"Don't say that Theresa." Fox didn't want to hear her bashing herself, it would only prove Eve right.

"No, it's true," Theresa said, her head still down. He could almost hear a small sob in her throat. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry you had to spend the whole day here with me."

Fox rubbed his temples. Theresa, who had always seemed so secure in herself had lost all of her self-esteem and self-importance. "Look, I've been wanting to spend some time with you for a while now, it's just that we've both been so busy, me with my business trips, and you with giving birth… That's all finished, so we can back to spending time with each other like we've always had. If it wasn't for the whole falling thing, bumping into you would have the highlight of my day, my week, and month."

Theresa lifted her head up. He always knew what to say. "I know you're just saying that. Either way though, it made me feel a lot better about this whole thing. Now come here and give me a hug."

Fox lifted her off the bed slightly, wrapping his muscular arms around her. Her small frame felt so comfortable in his arms. He put her down and looked at her. Despite the fact that she was his best friend, he had never noticed her soft dewy skin and defined cheekbones. She was beautiful. Fox shook off the thought from his head and stepped closer to the door, getting ready to leave.

"Well, I guess I better be going now, it's getting late. I'll be back tomorrow, bright and early. Get some rest."

Theresa look up at Fox. "I will. Don't worry about me."

The door to Theresa's room closed. Theresa got under her covers and thought that after seeing Fox, she might actually be able to get a good night's sleep, something she hadn't been able to do for nearly a month now.

-XXX-

Theresa awoke, as she basked in the warm, yellow light of the sun and the smell of cinnamon. She shifted to where the delightful smell was coming from and opened her eyes slowly. Fox's image, sitting, staring at her was the first thing she saw. It instantly put a smile on her face. She hadn't smile so much, since she had first seen Conner in her arms. Why did Fox have this effect on her?

"Good morning," Fox said a smile creeping up on his face to. His voice gave Theresa chills. "I decided to stop and get you some French Toast. I know how much you love cinnamony goodness."

"Yeah, you know me so well." What was going on between them? What was this weird tension?

Fox didn't know how to respond to that. He just unwrapped the goodies he had gotten her. "Eat up. You've become a rail."

Theresa put her head down at that statement. So, he thought she was unattractive now?

Fox didn't miss Theresa's change in demeanor. "A cute rail. A very quite rail," Fox offered, but it was a weak attempt.

"Oh please, Fox! That was pathetic, and as your best friend, I can tell you were lying. All you men like curvy women like Beyonce and J.Lo. That's probably why you like Whitney."

Fox laughed. "Theresa, as much as I like a good rack, I didn't fall in love with Whitney for that reason. I only fall in love with girls with big hearts and uncanny innocence."

"Like Whitney?" Theresa inquired, suddenly interested in Fox's ideal woman. Theresa took a huge bite out of her French Toast.

"Yes, like Whitney. And like you. You are the epitome of that statement. Too bad you're like my little sister." There was some doubt in Fox's voice when he made his last statement. Did he really see Theresa as only a sister?

Theresa was oblivious to Fox's tone and continued playfully. "Yucky, Fox. You and I… We could never be together. It would make things so complicated."

"How so?" Fox asked, playfully, but inquisitively.

'Well, for one thing, your Ethan's brother. People would look at me like I was a slut. I mean I'm sure they'd think, 'How many Cranes has she had sex with,' and I really couldn't handle that. Plus, Whitney's my best friend, and deny it as she may, she likes you."

Fox shook his head slowly. "Theresa, get over this. Whitney is not feeling me, at all. We're not even friends at this point." Fox sighed slowly. "And besides, even if she was, I couldn't betray Chad, even if he wants nothing to do with me."

"Nothing can get in the way of true love, take it from a true romantic."

Fox smiled devilishly. "Look how far that's gotten you…"

Theresa look hurt at first, but then she started to laugh out loud. She nudged Fox. "You are so lucky I'm in this state. You know if I wasn't, I'd beat the hell out of you."

"Right…" Fox said in disbelief.

Theresa went to grab her orange juice and she somehow stumbled into Fox's arms. Fox gave her a sultry look. "Why is that we always end up in these positions?"

"It's fate's way of telling us that we need to act on our primal urges and give in to this sexual tension between us," Theresa explained, wondering if there was any truth in what she just said.

"And why aren't we acting on it?" Fox was happy to see Theresa's spunky self seeping through.

"Well, that's because it would be like incestuous, and we are not the incestuous type, are we?" Theresa sat back up on the bed and took a sip of her orange juice.

"If that's illegal, then it's one law I'd love to break."

They both laughed at their sexual innuendos.


	2. Chapter Two

**Head Over Feet**

A Therox Series

**Chapter Two**

_You've already won me over_

_In spite of me..._

_I couldn't help it..._

_It's all your fault._

"Welcome home, Theresa!" Fox exclaimed as he helped her through her apartment door. Fox had a silly party hat strapped to his head and Theresa couldn't help but smile.

"Forgive me," Fox began, "I was going to arrange an extravagant party but then decided against it, you being in your delicate state and all."

Theresa laughed and attempted to hit Fox with one of her crutches. Fox dodged the hit and wrapped around Theresa, picking her up from underneath her arms. "Now tell me, what is it that you were trying to do?" Theresa's feet were off the ground as Fox tried to get her eye level to him.

"Put me down this instant! What is it with you and carrying me?" Theresa asked exasperated.

"It's the only way I can prevent your vicious attacks. Now, do you promise not to try and beat me up anymore?" Fox arched his eyebrow. He doubted Theresa would, but he was willing to let her go once she gave him her word.

"Whatever..."

Fox gave up and placed Theresa on the ground safety. Theresa had a cast wrapped around her foot up to her ankle. She was confined to that linen prison for about two months. She hated not being able to move around for herself, and more importantly she hated not being able to take care of her son. The bandages around her hands had been removed by Eve earlier that day before her discharge. Only reddish scars remained where she had scraped them two days before. She had gained two pounds as well; a combination of the IV fluids and Fox's fattening dietary habits. Despite having the cast, crutches, and scars, she looked better after her accident with Fox. It wasn't only Fox who was noticing this, but Theresa too.

"I've got my old figure back," Theresa said jokingly, as she tried to twirl around, hobbling on her good foot.

"Not quite yet, but we can work on that." Fox felt silly saying that. He was like the opposite of a personal trainer.

"Good, 'cause I'm hungry.'" Theresa plopped down on her couch.

Initially, Theresa was surprised to see her apartment so clean. When she had gone out that day of the accident, her apartment was in shambles. Dirty clothes, dirty dishes and spoons, and trash were strewn about everywhere. Theresa was usually a neat girl, but after Antonio's death and the baby, she felt inexplicably tired and she had lost any interest in everything. Nothing inspired her to get out of bed. Theresa explained her apartment's condition to Fox in the hospital and she was sure now that Fox has sent in a cleaning crew to take care of the mess. Theresa was embarrassed just thinking how disgusted the cleaning crew must have been at _her_ mess. The apartment was representative of how she actually felt about her self- a big disaster. If it wasn't for Fox being there, she would have headed straight to the refrigerator, gotten some ice cream, and would have proceeded to hide under her covers. But with Fox around, everything was different. He motivated her.

Fox was no cook but he managed to scramble up a turkey sandwich for Theresa. He placed it on a tray along with some orange juice and served it to her. He seemed proud to have even accomplished that.

"How is that?" He asked, beaming at his own creation.

"Like every other turkey sandwich in the world."

"That good, huh?" Fox felt satisfied with him himself.

"Please tell me that you are not excited over this pathetic little sandwich," Theresa asked teasingly.

Fox actually looked wounded for a minute. "It's pathetic? I thought you said that–"

"I was just kidding," Theresa said understandingly. He was so cute when he tried.

"Oh, okay."

Theresa placed her head down trying to conceal a blush that was creeping up on her cheeks. "Hey... I just want to thank you for everything you've done, especially cleaning this apartment."

Fox shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing, nothing you wouldn't have done for me."

"Right..."

"Don't even think about it. I never hesitate to do anything for you. Doing things for you has become this instinctual thing." Fox bent over Theresa and kissed her on the forehead gently. Being that close to her, hearing her breathe, made Fox's heart skip a beat. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was changing between them.

Theresa could still feel Fox's lips pressed against her forehead. It felt so sweet, so right. It sent a sensation through her whole body, up into her fingertips. His tender touch was enough to unravel her heart.

Those feelings that both Fox and Theresa were feeling, sensations that they could not rationalize, left the room in an awkward tension.

Fox cleared his throat and stood up. "So... Theresa, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about. Eve was telling me that it might be best if-" Fox was cut off by a knock on the door. "Hold on, I'll get that."

Fox opened the door and inhaled deeply when he saw a very tanned, nearly glowing Whitney standing in front of him.

"Fox!" Whitney exclaimed, surprised to see him there.

Fox could barely speak, he felt so nervous. "Hi Whitney." Whitney looked beautiful, rested, and very vacationed. _It must have gone well on her trip with Chad_, thought Fox. Disappointment was creeping up on him.

"Can I come in?" Whitney asked.

"Sure. Theresa's in the living room."

Whitney walked past Fox and into the living room, where Theresa had been waiting for her, her arms already open for a hug. "Theresa!" Whitney was excited to see her best friend. Despite all of the changes in their lives, their friendship had remained a stable, fixed point.

"Whitney, you look great!"

"Thanks," Whitney replied coyly.

"How was your vacation," and in a hush voice she added, "and where is Chad?"

"Oh, well the vacation was great..." Fox walked pass the living room and into Theresa's den. "And Chad is fine. He actually took a plane to L.A. from Bermuda. He said he had some important business to take care of there."

"I'm really happy that it went well."

"Yeah, but enough about me. I heard about you foot, and I came straight over. What happened," Whitney asked, concerned.

"That big lug over there bumped into me and I somehow ended up on the ground." Theresa laughed.

"Are you okay though?"

"Fine, perfect." Theresa smiled at Whitney, reassuringly. She didn't want to tell Whitney that she was very unstable and quite depressed at the moment. It would only concern her.

"I'm glad to hear that, but what about the baby?"

"Oh, you mean Conner..." Theresa gave Whitney a chance to take it all in. "He's with Luis and Sheridan, you know with this injury, single motherhood could be quite challenging."

"Right. Conner, that's such a cute name!"

"It just came to me." Theresa paused for a second. She wondered where Fox had gone. "Fox, get your butt in here," she called.

Theresa heard a small scuffle, and then footsteps nearing them. "Yeah?" Fox obviously wanted to be as far away from Whitney as possible. Theresa, however, wasn't going to let that slide.

"Why don't you sit here with us?" Theresa gave Fox a pout he couldn't resist and he reluctantly sat opposite them.

As Theresa spoke with Whitney, she could see Fox out the corner of her eye. He was secretly staring at Whitney. Though she felt bad for her best friend, she also felt a small ping of jealousy. She didn't know if it was because she wanted a guy to look at her the same way Fox looked at Whitney, or if she wanted _Fox_ to look at her that way.

When Whitney decided it was time for her to head home and unpack, Theresa felt a sort of relief. She hated these feelings and she definitely did not understand them. They all said their goodbyes, and Theresa and Fox returned to her living room.

"So, what did you think," Theresa asked Fox, obviously referring to Whitney.

"About what?" Fox was trying to play dumb and avoid any questions.

"_About what_," Theresa repeated what Fox said mockingly. "About Whitney?"

"She looked great," Fox admitted, and that ping of jealousy that Theresa felt before came back.

"Yeah, she did," Theresa said reluctantly. She suddenly got an idea. "Why don't _we_ go on a date?"

Fox arched his eyebrow. "_We_? Why?"

"So we can get away from all this unrequited love. The two most heartbroken people in Harmony go on a date. It'll be great. Besides, Whitney told me that she and Chad are going on date two days from now at The Ritz. Maybe seeing us together will make her realize how much she likes you."

Fox thought for a moment. "You know this is not something that I'd usually do, but let's go for it. Even if don't make anyone jealous, it will sure be a hell of a lot of fun."

"So it's a deal then?" Theresa wanted to do something that would prove to herself that she had no romantic feelings toward Fox.

"Deal."

Strangely enough, Ethan and Gwen were planning their date at The Ritz as well.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: **This is a THEROX series. The right people will end up together in the end, worry not. Thing is, I don't want to give anything away. Be patient. Oh, and read and review. It gives me a node of encouragement as to whether to continue the series or not. Thanks for reading.

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet....._

Fox knocked on Theresa's door. Theresa had requested total privacy while she got ready for their date. He wondered why she was being so particular. What did she get out of this? Because as long as he had known Theresa, he knew she always had a trick up her sleeve.

"Coming!" A muffled voice called from inside.

Five minutes later, an anxious and quite annoyed Fox got a glimpse of his best friend as she rushed into her bedroom after opening her door. "Theresa! Hurry up! Not only have you had me waiting out there for countless minutes, but you made me come here a half an hour later than expected. I mean what-"

Theresa slowly walked toward Fox, who had ceased to speak. She was wearing a very form fitting strapless black dress that stopped midway up her thigh. Her hair hung loose in soft curls and her lips shown with a tinge of pink lip gloss. She wore one strappy Jimmy Choo sandal on one foot and the other cast foot had a black bow tie, a feature that Fox couldn't help chuckling at. Theresa dragged her fractured foot behind her in an exaggerated "sexy strut" that was funnier than anything else. Fox was speechless. Where had this girl come from?

"Hi Fox," Theresa said in a sultry manner. "Like what you see?" Theresa batted her long eyelashes.

"Hell yeah- Ah, I mean, you look very nice." Fox fumbled playfully, but he was really amazed at good she actually looked. He was now looking forward to his date.

"Right, thank you." Theresa bent over suggestively to get her clutch bag off the coffee table. Fox's eyes darted in her direction. Theresa was feeling frisky. She knew she could command a man's attention if she wanted to, and she was going to try to push Fox's button as hard as she possibly could.

Theresa had been debating with herself for the past two days on how she felt about Fox. She had decided, fundamentally, that she had no romantic intentions toward Fox. She was only gracious and thankful to have him in her life. It was more of a declaration, for doubt had clung in her mind. She was determined, however, to rid herself of any of them tonight.

"No crutches today?" Fox asked Theresa, worried that she might push her injured leg too far.

"No way! I can't carry those tacky things around. I mean it's bad enough I have to wear this stupid cast-"

"...Who's bowtie is a nice addition, if I do say so myself," Fox interrupted.

Theresa continued, ignoring Fox's comment. "...imagine carrying those crutches to The Ritz. I absolutely refuse."

Usually Fox would have argued with her, but he decided against it. He'd make sure she hobbled around safely while she was with him. Besides, it was only a short walk to his car and to the restaurant; she'd be fine.

"If you are certain about this... then I guess it's okay."

"Yay!" Theresa said happily. "Besides, I was the hopping champion in my fifth grade class. That's can't possible fail me now," She added sarcastically.

They drove to the restaurant without a hitch. When they arrived, a valet parked Fox's lavish car and he and Theresa entered the restaurant. They were escorted to their table. They looked around for any familiar faces. It didn't seem like Whitney and Chad had arrived yet.

"Are you sure they are coming?" Fox asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. He looked behind his shoulder.

"Yes, positive. At least I hope..."

-XXX-

As Ethan and Gwen were escorted to their tables at The Ritz, Gwen spotted Theresa in a table about twenty feet away from her. _What is she doing here_, Gwen thought to herself. The site of Theresa alone was enough to get her seething.

Ethan could sense that something was wrong with his wife and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ethan." Gwen plastered a smile on her face, not wanting to give away that Theresa was there.

"Good, because I wanted this to be an evening for the two of us, and only us. One with no worries and no anxieties," Ethan said guiding her along.

"_Me too_," Gwen mumbled angrily under her breath. Why did Theresa always have to come and ruin everything for her?

-XXX-

"Fox, I'm going to go to the little girl's room, K?" Theresa stood up from the table with some difficulty.

"Go ahead."

Theresa started to walk away from the table and to where the restrooms were. She wondered where Chad and Whitney were. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed Gwen staring at her, and Ethan right across from her. "_Oh my God, what are they doing here_?!" Theresa mumbled to herself. She tried to cover her face, but Ethan immediately saw her.

"Theresa!" He called out, oblivious to the horrible tension this would cause.

"Ethan," Theresa called back, lowly. She hobbled over to them. "Hi, Ethan; Gwen."

"Wow, I haven't seen you in so long. How have you been? And by the cast, it's obvious that you haven't been too well." Ethan bit his lip with concern. For Ethan, Theresa had been his one, true love, though not his reality. His reality was with Gwen. It wasn't that he didn't love Gwen; it was just that he would always love Theresa. His heart had just reserved a special place for her.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little boo-boo." Theresa giggled nervously. "I better be going now."

Ethan looked disappointed that Theresa was leaving. He tried to stall. "Wait... Ah how's the baby?"

"He's wonderful. I named him Conner. You should come visit him sometime." Theresa's voice trembled. Ethan always made her incredibly nervous.

Ethan looked equally nervous. Every time they saw each other, all those feelings they once had for each other flooded them. Theresa being there struck Ethan particularly hard, considering how amazing she looked.

"I will; I'd love to," Ethan replied to Theresa's invitation. Theresa could see Gwen's glare, and at this point in her life, Theresa really didn't want to argue or fight with anyone, especially Gwen.

"Well, I really, really should go now. Giving birth kind of kills your bladder's storage capacity." Theresa laughed as did Ethan. "It was nice seeing you... both."

"Same here," Ethan replied, a grin from ear to ear.

-XXX-

Fox had been watching Theresa, as she found herself having a conversation with Ethan. _Maybe she planned that out too_? Fox felt angered that Theresa could keep that from him and for some reason, it angered him to see them together. Although he was his brother, Theresa deserved better than Ethan, who always seemed to break her heart. Sometimes he felt no one was good enough for her.

Fox decided to get up and see what was going on with Ethan. The way his face lit up when he saw Theresa worried him. It might make Theresa start chasing after him again, and he definitely didn't want that.

Fox walked to where Ethan and Gwen were sitting. He tried to look pleasant. "Hey!"

"Fox! Hey man, what's up?" Ethan stood up and hugged his brother. "It's good to see you."

"Hey Fox," Gwen greeted, not sounding at all pleased.

"How are you Gwen?" Fox asked.

"Perfect." Fox could hear resentment in her voice.

Out the corner of his eye, Fox could see Theresa walking toward them. Her eyes were focused on all of them, surprised to see that they were all talking. Before Fox could call out to her, Theresa tripped over a waiter's foot, knocking them both off balance, and sending Fox straight into action.

Magically, Fox managed to grab Theresa with one arm, and a plate that had been sent flying in his free hand. It was a one in a million chance, and somehow Fox had managed the impossible. He bent slightly over to hold Theresa up a little better. Theresa somehow shifted up at the same time and their lips touched for an instant. And in that second that their lips had brushed against each other, they felt a spark. It was a strange sensation for the both of them. It rushed through their bodies and back to their lips, which were set on fire. They looked intensely into each other's eyes, both their eyes questioning, looking for answers.

The moment seemed to have lasted for minutes, but in actuality, it had been a matter of seconds. The whole restaurant, including a recently arriving Whitney and Chad, were staring at them, and then, applause began.

The waiter thanked Fox, taking the plate off his hand, and proceeded to doing his job. Fox then pulled Theresa completely to her feet. They were in their own little world.

"You're just a big klutz, huh?" Fox said to Theresa in a husky, sexy voice, nearing closer to her face.

"I guess so," Theresa responded in a near whisper. She smiled back.

Fox could smell Theresa's soft fragrance. For some reason, it was driving him nuts. He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed her hand. He waved a thank you to everyone in the restaurant, trying to end this moment that they were having. There had always been an attraction between them, but recently, it seemed to overwhelm him. But all those thoughts were suddenly driven away as he finally noticed Whitney and Chad, who were being escorted to their tables. Whitney was staring at them, her head lowered. He could tell that she didn't look pleased. He was beginning to regret this date arrangement.

"Look who've finally arrived," Fox told Theresa.

Theresa turned to look at Whitney and Chad who were sitting only a table away from them. She knew Whitney was not happy. Theresa was suddenly feeling bad. This was not a good idea. She glanced back at Ethan, who was also staring at them from the corner of his eye. He looked disappointed. She finally realized that she was getting a little old for these tricks.

It was simple now; Theresa and Fox were going to use the faithful policy of honesty to get the people they loved.

Both of them knew what they had to do. "Let's go home," Fox told Theresa, guiding her toward the restaurant's exit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_I've never felt this healthy before..._

_I am aware now..._

It had been days since their restaurant incident. Fox and Theresa mutually decided to spend sometime apart. They both tried to mask their anxiety about their growing feelings for one another by claiming that they both would be busy.

Fox had finally spoken to Theresa about what he and Eve had discussed. Theresa was reluctant to admit that she needed to see a therapist, especially to Fox. She didn't want to seem unstable to him. Secretly, she had visited Eve since they had been on their "break" from each other, to consult with her about setting an appointment up with one. And once again, Theresa found herself inspired by Fox. After meeting Fox and becoming so close to him, Theresa had obviously grown up. She was more open to things, to new possibilities, and she thanked God every night for that and for Fox.

Theresa had confided in her therapist, who was surprisingly nice, and young, that she was beginning to think that she was falling for her best friend. She also confided to her how complicated admitting these feelings to him would make both their lives. Theresa was honestly scared. She didn't know if she was in love with him, but she did detect something there. The way her heart fluttered every time she saw him... Well, it spoke for itself.

The therapist told Theresa that she should explore her feelings for him and give them time to mature. Before she jumped head first into things, she needed to find out where she stood with these feelings before she made a mistake that could ruin both their lives. Theresa completely agreed. She was not ready to confront these feelings, and she definitely was not ready to communicate them with Fox.

-XXX-

Fox had regretted ever planning a date with Theresa. He knew that instead of pushing Whitney along, he was actually decreasing any possibility he had with her. Of all people, she knew Theresa, and her crazy plans. If she thought that Fox had anything to do with staging that date, or anything else for that matter, she could never trust him again, and that was the last thing he wanted.

He made Theresa call Whitney and explain to her that it had all been some weird coincidence that they had all been in the same restaurant at the same time. Theresa had called Ethan as well, for her own piece of mind. Everything was somewhat settled between them, and no one suspected a thing.

Fox, had finally realized, though, that he wasn't going to do anything to try to get Whitney. If it happened, it happened. If Whitney gave him no hints or signs that she felt something for him, then he'd have to move on. In fact, as he went on an errand trip the day before, he had stumbled into an old friend from out of town. She had gotten all grown up, and Fox had decided to go for it, and ask her out to dinner. She accepted. They were going out tomorrow night. He was going to give a short tour of the town.

Besides trying to move on from Whitney, Fox was trying extremely hard to fight this attraction he felt for Theresa. It was honestly freaking him the hell out. _They were practically brother and sister, and all._

Tonight, though, he decided that he had had enough with this "break" from her. He was going to visit her. And he had to admit, he really did miss her. He wanted to ask what she taught about him going on a real date for the first time in nearly a year.

He left home with the intention of taking care of some business, and going to Theresa's apartment later than evening.

-XXX-

Fox knocked on Theresa's door. He felt inexplicably excited to see her. _When do get excited over seeing your little sister? _

Theresa, who was in her lilac bunny pajamas, wondered who could be at the door. They were interrupting her from watching CSI. She thought that it might be Fox, but he hadn't called her, and they hadn't agreed on seeing each other today.

When she opened the door, it was Fox. Fox smiled at her, and without even asking, he barged in. "What you up to?" He asked, as entered the living room.

"You're a stiff for manners, aren't you?" Theresa mumbled, quite annoyed.

"What was that?" Fox asked, obliviously.

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to complement you on you gracious entrance." Theresa walked into the living room, grabbing her remote, and sitting in her comfy chair.

"I have no clue what you are talking about. What's with having all the lights turned off anyway? It's only nine o' clock. Have you become an old lady now?" Fox looked at the TV. "CSI?" He asked incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me." Fox hated the show. Who likes to watch a science show on primetime?

"Look, don't come barging in here, unannounced, and tell me what to watch. This happens to qualify as quality programming."

"To each his own," Fox said unaware that Theresa was peeved with him.

Theresa sighed exasperated and Fox finally realized that his behavior for the past five minutes was inappropriate. "Theresa, hey... I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk for no reason. I think it's the whole gender difference thing..."

Theresa arched her eyebrow. Men always had some excuse for their behavior. "So you're a man, and I'm a woman, big deal," she said, unconvinced.

"It happens to be a very big deal. With our friendship, I have noticed how different men and women really are. You guys are so much more sensitive than men are. I mean, if I had done what I just did with you with a guy, we'd probably be play fighting right now. Well, actually, we'd probably be play fighting, in any case, but that's beside the point."

"So you're saying that women don't have a good sense of humor?" Fox smiled. He found it mind-boggling, and yet amusing how women always managed to put a guy up on a guilt trip.

"Did I say that anytime during this conversation?"

"No... But isn't that what you were trying to imply?"

"No, and I think deep down, you know that. I was just stating a fact. Women are more sensitive than men and it causes our friendships to work a little differently." Fox didn't want to hurt Theresa's feelings; he just needed to win one of their arguments, for once.

"You know what, I don't want to argue with you..." Fox translated that as in, 'you won, but I won't admit it. "...I just want to spend sometime with my best friend, don't you?"

Fox felt satisfied with himself. "Yes, of course. That's why I'm here."

Theresa looked like she had suddenly remembered something. "Wait here, I have a surprise for you," she told Fox, and she hobbled more gracefully to her bedroom. When she came back, she handed him a yellow slip.

"What's this," he asked before reading it.

"Just read it."

Fox read what seemed to be an appointment slip from the hospital. He realized that this was an appointment slip to go to a therapy session. "Theresa, this slip says that you have another therapy session on Thursday..." He told her, unbelieving that she had actually set this up.

"I've been going to therapy for the last three days. It's not that bad," Theresa trailed off, giving Fox a shy smile.

"Theresa!" Fox ran over to where she was standing, and picked her up, twirling her in the process. He put her down, and rested his chin on her head. "I am so proud of you, that I can't even begin to put it into words." His approval, made Theresa even more inspired to go to her therapy sessions.

"Well, rest assured, that I didn't do this because you told me to," she lied to Fox.

"Really?" Fox said, smelling the citrus scent in her hair. "I had no influence in this decision," he said doubtingly.

"No... I'm a very independent woman, you know? There's not a man in this world who can tell me what to do."

"Not even the charming Ethan Crane?"

"Especially not Ethan." They both laughed. Before, Theresa would do anything for Ethan, at the drop of a dime. Now, Theresa had matured into a true adult. Love was not necessarily expressed in one's actions, or even words, it was a feeling that engulfed you. Nothing needs to be said or done to prove you love someone. When it's real, it's expressed in everything you do, and you just know.

Fox kissed her on her head and then walked to the couch. "Let's watch a movie," he suggested, in a good mood.

"Sure," Theresa agreed. She already knew the movie they'd watch. It was her favorite, _Gone with the Wind_. "I'll go make the popcorn."

Theresa ultimately couldn't stay up for the entire movie. Everything exhausted her now; it was part of the symptoms of depression. She had somehow managed to place herself under Fox's arms, snuggling into his chest. She had a soft snore that Fox couldn't help but find adorable. He placed a blanket around the both of them and shut off the TV. He guessed he'd be staying for the night, as he had many times before. Tonight, though, with Theresa under his arm, he knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep quite yet. He could feel and hear her breathe, and it was so fascinating to him. _She was cute when she slept_, he thought to himself, _she's cute doing anything_...

He was glad he hadn't told her about his date. For some reason, he was convinced it be best if he kept it to himself for a while. He'd tell her after. But for now, all he wanted to do was lie there and feel Theresa's warmth over him.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

..._**I am aware now...**_

_**You've already won me over**_

_**In spite of me**_

_**And don't be alarmed if I fall**_

_**Head over feet**_

_**Don't be surprised if I love you**_

_**For all that you are**_

_**I couldn't help it**_

_**It's all your fault....**_

"I'm so glad we met up that day, Fox..... Has anyone ever told you how good you are in bed?"

Fox looked at his lover, who lay beside him, suggestively, barely covered by his linen sheets.

"No, Tracy, not recently," he told her, turning over on his side, away from her.

"Well you are," she said, matter-of-factly.

Fox felt physically ill, as he had been feeling since he had first slept with Tracy. After their date, touring Harmony, he had walked her to her hotel room, where she had invited him inside. But since that night, Fox had been vomiting violently after she left and he had no clue as to why.

He turned over, once more, trying to fight the nausea.

"Fox," Tracy started worriedly, "you look pale. Are you feeling okay?"

"Actually Tracy, I don't. Maybe you should go home."

"But Fox!" Tracy exclaimed, surprised. "It's late!"

"I'll call you a cab. Go get ready. I don't want you to see me sick," Fox told her, as he sat up.

Tracy walked hurriedly into the bathroom, her clothes in tow. Fox watched her until she closed the door.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Fox asked himself, out loud. He shook his head, in disbelief. He just couldn't explain his sudden illness. All he knew was that every time he had sex with Tracy, he would feel an inexplicable guilt. That guilt would somehow become an overwhelming nausea, and ultimately him retching his guts out. And while he was throwing up, all he could think about was Theresa. It was strange too, because once he saw Theresa's image in his mind, it would prove to be a calming effect. He would feel better.

He wished he could call her, but something told him that it be best if he didn't. He had been avoiding her for the last two weeks since he had been sleeping with Tracy. He had this immense guilt written all over his face, and Theresa would instantly know, if she saw him, that something was wrong. Since he couldn't find himself lying to her, he decided that it be best if he avoided seeing and talking to her altogether. Concealing his affair seemed so necessary. He originally thought he could tell Theresa, but a nagging voice in his head told him that it would only make their lives more complicated.

Fox's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up.

"Fox," he heard Theresa call out, even before he could get a 'hello' out. "I've been trying to reach you for days. I've been so worried. Are you okay?" Theresa was talking a mile-a-minute.

"I'm fine," was all Fox could respond. Another wave of nausea set in.

"Then why have you been dodging me for the last two weeks. You haven't even bothered to contact me, knowing how paranoid I am about people suddenly disappearing in my life?" Theresa sounded angry now.

"I'm sorry Theresa, I've been out on business and-"

Fox couldn't finish his sentence. Tracy had call out loudly to him. "Fox, is that the cab company? Make sure you give them the right address!"

There was an awkward silence between Fox and Theresa now. Fox couldn't even hear Theresa breathe anymore.

"Maybe I should explain..." Fox hesitated.

But Fox was interrupted once again; this time by Theresa. "Explain what?" She asked, with clenched teeth. "That you been keeping the fact that you've been having sex with someone. I can put two and two together, Fox."

"Please Theresa, I really need to explain _this_ to you."

"Save it. I've got to go." Theresa started to click off her cordless phone.

"No Theresa! Don't hang-" Fox could only hear a deal tone now. "Up."

Suddenly, even surprising to Fox, himself, vomit started to come up his throat. He ran to the bathroom, leaving a trail of vomit behind him. When he entered the bathroom, Tracy, frightened, frantically tried to move over, but it was too late, Fox had vomited all over her and everything else for that matter.

-XXX-

Tracy had been nice enough to help Fox clean up his mess. She had made him some broth, and his stomach had calmed down. He thanked Tracy, sincerely. She was a really cool girl, but Fox had his heart set on someone else and Tracy lived a thousand miles away. They weren't expecting a romance that could outlast time when they went out on that date. They were just looking for a no stings attached relationship. At the end of the day, they wanted to experience something not-so- complicated for once.

They had agreed not to see each other anymore. It was an amicable agreement. Tracy had to leave in a day, and Fox didn't want to vomit on the poor girl for the rest of her stay. As Tracy got ready to leave, she started a conversation.

"Hey Fox," Tracy called out. "Do you have a romantic interest in your life?"

"Ummm...." Fox didn't know exactly how to respond to that.

"Don't worry about keeping any secrets from me. We may never see each other again, so you might as well share."

Fox looked hesistant, but decided that it was safe. He needed to talk to someone, after all.

"Well, there is this one girl," Fox began.

"Ohhh! Give me all the details."

Fox laughed. "Okay. This girl, she truly is my soul mate. Have you ever met this person who knew you better than you knew yourself?" Tracy shook her head. "Well, I've met her. Even though it is unspoken between us, we share a bond that can never really be broken. And Tracy, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"Oh, you're going to make me cry! This is so romantic."

"It took me a while to realize that I was in love with her, and an even longer time to admit to myself that I was in love with her, but now, _I know_."

"Does she know?"

"I don't know. I don't think she really understands how much she means to me."

"You have to let her know."

Fox looked at Tracy. He did, he had to let the woman that he loved know how he really felt. He had been trying to hide this for so long. These feelings had always existed within him since the first time he had laid his eyes upon her. She may not be perfect, but she was perfect for him. He was now determine to look into her brown orbs and tell her.

"You're right. That's exactly what I'm going to do, and right now."

He got dressed quickly, drove Tracy to her hotel room, and then drove to _her_ house.

He knocked on the door, feeling frantic. Finally giving in to these feelings was making him anxious to let them out.

The door opened.

"Whitney...."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

_I have no choice but to hear you,_

_You stated your case..._

_I thought about it..._

_**You've already won me over.**_

Fox didn't know what to say when he saw Whitney standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in weeks. Suddenly, when he had come to terms with his feelings for her, she had to appear in front of him like this.

"Hi Fox," Whitney said, avoiding his eyes. "Theresa's in the back, if you want to see her."

Fox had come to Theresa's apartment to finally declare his feelings for her. He now knew that he was in love with her, but looking at Whitney, he wondered if had feelings for more than one woman.

"Thanks Whit."

Fox proceeded to find Theresa, but his determination had slightly faded.

"Wait, Fox," Whitney called out to him. She hesitated for a second. "I think we should talk."

Fox turned around to look at Whitney, who stood before him, in a yellow sundress that lit up her eyes. "What about?"

"Why don't you sit down..." Whitney sat on one of Theresa's comfy, burgundy sofas and Fox followed.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well," Whitney began slowly, "Chad went to L.A. again and I've been thinking that this is the perfect opportunity to talk about us and our... _friendship_." Whitney bit her lip.

"I didn't think a friendship between us existed," Fox replied, bitterly.

"Fox, there is no way I could have really talk to you with Chad here. He's a very jealous person, and he feels very much betrayed by you."

"These feelings that I had for you were never to be exposed. I didn't want it to happen this way." Fox put his head down. He regretted the way that secret had come out, but he wasn't going to make excuses for it.

Surprisingly, Whitney got up and went to sit next to Fox. She grabbed his hand. "I know you didn't and that's why all is forgiven. I know how wonderful you've been to Theresa and me, too. I'm glad you're here." Whitney looked up at Fox.

"I'm so glad to here you say that." They were looking very deeply into each others eyes, when Theresa entered the living room.

"Whitney! I thought you were going to bring milk for Conner..."

Theresa looked up to see Whitney and Fox seemingly having a 'moment'. _How dare Fox come to my house to hook up with Whitney? _

"I am I disturbing anything?" Theresa's voice sounded resentful and Fox didn't miss it.

"No," Fox began. "Nothing at all."

"Yeah, Theresa. I was just telling Fox the happy news; that Conner's here," Whitney said, with a coy smile.

Fox tried to hide his shock, as he heard the news, and finally noticed that Theresa's cast was off. He wondered why Whitney had lied about their conversation, but decided not to make a big deal out of it.

"Yeah, that's great news."

"I know," Theresa said, doubtful that their conversation had been about _her_ joyous news. "Look, I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here, Fox?"

Fox looked a little taken aback by Theresa's attitude. She still seemed to be fuming at him. "I ah- came to... see you, and talk to you."

"I don't really have time to talk now. I have a baby to take care of, Mr. Casanova." Theresa walked into her kitchen, grabbed a pre-prepared bottle of milk, and walked back to her bedroom, never turning back to look at Fox, or Whitney.

-XXX-

Theresa was glad that her cast was off, and even more elated about the fact that Conner was in her home, and in her arms again. It helped get through the rough times she was having with Fox. _If can ignore me, then I can do the same to him..._

She had no plans to see or talk to Fox. He had really hurt her. He made it seem as though sex was more important than their friendship. And recently, she had definitely felt a spark between them, which added more to the hurt. Theresa had continued her therapy sessions, and her therapist advised her that maybe it was time to put these feelings out on the line. Theresa had been ready to tell Fox that she might be falling in love with him, but now it seemed that she would never have the chance.

She had always put herself out there for love. The way she had behaved with Ethan, doing anything in her power to be close to him, was not something she planned to repeat, _with anyone_. Those days were over. She had grown-up. She was willing to be a single mother for the rest of her life, if that's the way fate had planned it out for her. She didn't need a man to feel alive. Having her children by her side made her more alive than anything else.

She admitted to herself, though, that she needed Fox. He was her fixed point. But, he had abandoned her, by being with this other nameless woman. She didn't think Fox had it in him. Though she wasn't going to take drastic action against him, like the old Theresa would have, she couldn't help feel a little more cynical. _Maybe I'm destined to be alone..._

When Fox came over, to try to redeem himself, it had turned into Whitney-fest 2004. Theresa was understandably jealous. After all they had been through together, her and Fox, he still would put Whitney before her.

Theresa had been wallowing all day. She was tired of pitying herself and decided to go out with Conner to see her mother at the Crane Mansion.

-XXX-

Theresa arrived at the Crane Mansion to be unexpectedly greeted by Julian.

"Theresa... To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've come to see my mother."

"Well, come in, I suppose."

Theresa and Julian had come to an agreement. Though some resentment still lied between them, they had decided to put their differences aside for the greater good. They could now sit in the same room, and be civil around one another.

Julian called out to Pilar, who was on one of the upper floors. When Pilar obediently came down the stairs to see what Julian wanted, she saw Theresa sitting in the Crane living room, a baby carridge by her side.

"Theresita!" Pilar exclaimed excitedly, losing her composure. She hurriedly went to Theresa, who stood to give her mother a hug. Pilar looked at Julian, with pleading eyes.

"Mr. Crane, do you mind if-" Pilar was cut off.

"Go ahead Pilar. You don't even have to ask." Julian departed to another part of the mansion.

"Theresa, honey, how is everything?" Pilar was extremely excited to see Theresa sitting there in front of her. She had been feeling helpless, knowing that she had no clue how to take care of her grief-ridden child. Seeing Theresa, bright and alive made Pilar feel more content than anything else.

Theresa and Pilar caught up on things. They conversed about her therapy sessions, Conner, and Fox. Theresa explained to her mother her developing, if not developed feelings for her best friend. Pilar instantly got worried.

"Don't you think you should try to avoid being with another Crane. They are bad news." Pilar's voice sounded anxious and apprehensive.

"Momma, he's not like them. I know that I said this about Ethan, who turned out, despite it all, to be a wonderful man, but Fox is so down-to-earth. He's... _different_..." Theresa's voice trail off, as she daydreamed about Fox.

"But..." All Pilar could do was sigh, feeling defeated. "Oh I don't know. I'm just concerned for you. You are in such a delicate state right now. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Theresa was so tired of hearing those words, '_get hurt_._' _Being a romantic, she knew that with love came all these consequences. She couldn't help how she felt and she didn't want to. She, of all people, would never give up on the possibility of finding true love, a soul mate...

"Ma... I'm on anti-depressants, which does not in anyway make me like glass. No one has to look after me anymore. I'm more independent, more grown-up. And, though this may sound crazy, I feel like I've changed so much in the last few months. It's surreal..." Theresa's voice trailed off once again.

As she went into a revelry, footsteps hurriedly came down the steps.

Pilar looked behind her to see Ethan. "Mr. Crane... ah, I mean..." Pilar didn't know what to call him anymore.

Theresa turned around as well, surprised, and strangely happy to see Ethan standing there.

"Pilar, after all these years, don't you think we should cut out the formalities?" Ethan bent down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I suppose... Ethan." Pilar laughed. "This just too hard and too awkward. I'm going to go back to doing my job, now. Theresa, sweetie, you just give me a call, okay?" Pilar hugged her daughter for a last time and went off to continue her duties.

Ethan looked at Theresa, who looked particularly attractive in her casual wear. She had form-fitting jeans on, a white tank, and her hair loosely held in a bun at the top of her head.

"Ethan... What are you doing here?"

"I may not be a Crane anymore, but I'm a hell of a lawyer." They both laughed and went to give each other an extended hug. Ethan's hand lied on her waist and he could smell her intoxicating fragrance. It felt like old times.

Theresa heard the baby cry and parted from their hug, though in truth, she wished she could have stayed in his embrace longer.

"What's wrong Conner, you're hungry," Theresa guessed. Ethan walked over to see the baby, whose green eyes were stunning, and were the first things he noticed.

"He's beautiful," Ethan said sincerely, watching Theresa feed the baby milk.

"Isn't he?" Theresa replied, adoringly, a radiant smile on her lips. _Why had he ever let go of that smile?_

"You want some coffee? I'm going to go make some." Ethan said, trying to regain his composure, after admiring the beautiful Theresa.

"Sure. That'd be great."

Ethan went to the kitchen to make coffee. He leaned on the counter for a second, trying to get his jumbled thoughts together. Looking at her, and her child... It had undone him. He felt a rush of those old feelings for her again. Feelings that always existed inside, one's that he suppressed constantly. Looking at her and her smile, unraveled his never-ending love for her. Yes, she had silly antics. Yes, she had made mistakes. But he had never felt the way he felt about her, with anybody else, Gwen being no exception. He inhaled deeply, hoping not to do something regrettable, and went back to the living room with two hot mugs of coffee.

"Here you go," he said, gently placing the cup into her hands.

"Thanks."

Throughout coffee, they conversed intensely about old times, remembering all those crazy moments they had together. From the first time they met, to the first time they really met, to the first time they made love, to the first time they decided to go on 'break', to the second time they got together. They were remembering all those precious moments they would carry within them for the rest of their lives.

"Remember that time," Theresa began softly, "that you and I went to the Wharf. It was raining, and you were being such a gentleman and shielding me. This obviously happened at the beginning of our oh-so-turbulent relationship, when everything was simple and sweet. You looked into my eyes and asked me if I would marry you... one day. You tried explain how you didn't mean now, and you didn't want to make me nervous and I told you that it was written in the stars for me to marry a Crane. Strangely enough, you're a Bennett now..."

Ethan remembered the sweetness of the moment. Their eyes connected like they did that day and their faces inched forward and they knew that in only seconds their lives would be changed forever...

"Wahhh!"

Conner's cry stopped their lips from touching and Theresa instantly got up to check on him. _Thank God for you, Conner. As your mother, I owe you one..._

Theresa began packing up nervously. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. "I better go," Theresa told Ethan, her eyes avoiding his glance. "He must be tired."

"Yeah, you're right," Ethan said, a node of disappointed and relief in his voice.

Theresa was already out the door when he said that. "See you later."

-XXX-

Theresa got home, and put Conner to bed. She tidied up before listening to her messages. She was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the phone.

"_Hey Theresa, I know you're mad at me and I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I had to call you. I can't stop thinking about you, I don't why. Well... I do know why. I don't think I'm really ready to tell you this, but I don't think I ever will be..." _A long pause._ I think I have 'incestuous feelings' toward you. They're starting to gnaw at me. I don't know what to do with them. But if you don't feel the same way, or you're not ready to talk about this, then, no questions asked, this topic will not be brought up until you're ready. I know this message is gonna cut off any second now, so just call me."_

**BEEP.**


	7. Chapter Seven: A Prequel

_Head Over Feet Prequel_: **Too Much Of A Good Thing**

**Author's Note: **This is some explanation on who is the father of Theresa's baby is. Maybe the writers over there at the _Passions_ set left this one little scene out... Enjoy, hehe...

"Oh my God, Fox, that was so much fun," Theresa said drunkenly. She and Fox had gone out to several clubs and got stuck in the party-like mentality of the Los Angeles nightlife. "I can't believe they let us in."

Theresa staggered to her hotel room bed and dropped her clutch bag down, along with her chandelier earrings and matching bracelet. She had a champagne bottle in her hand as well, which she took a swing of, as she removed her Manolo Blahnik pink pumps.

Fox followed behind her, crashing into Theresa bed, both exhausted and jumpy. The room around him seemed to be spinning and he was kind of enjoying it.

"Well, Esa, they have to make way for a Crane. My family is known around the world for our power and grace-" BURP. Esa was a nickname Fox had started using with his best friend when they were in private.

"What grace? You are just a big cornball." Theresa laughed, giddy with drunkard-ness. Theresa threw herself on the bed beside him, her skirt riding up high on her thighs.

"What did you call me?" Fox asked Theresa, a devilish look on his face. He shifted over and he held himself over her. "You wanna take that back?"

"Never." And so began one of their usual playfights, ones which were riddled with tickling, pinching, and pulling, and of course searing sexual tension.

They tugged and pulled, and began to rip each others clothes off, little by little. First, went Theresa's pink cardigan, over her shoulders and on to the floor, followed by her skirt. She was only wearing panties and a tank. Fox was half-naked, exposing his tight abs and pecks.

"What about now?" Fox asked Theresa, still teasing. He was sweaty and Theresa was too.

"No!"

Theresa lunged over Fox and stood on her two feet. "I will never give in to you elitist ass."

Fox stood up. "Oh yeah?"

Before Theresa had time to respond, she was tackled fiercely on to the bed by Fox. They were dangerously close to each other, their bodies sticking together like glue from their sweat. Neither moved. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling sparks.

"Did I tell you how good you looked in that skirt today?" Fox asked, flirtatiously, as he bent forward, burying his face into Theresa's neck, inhaling her perfume. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was really turned on, being there, on top of her.

"No, you didn't," Theresa replied, in a sexy whisper, a mischievous grin on her face.

Fox looked at her one last time. She looked so blazingly sexy, warm and dewy, that Fox knew he had to make love to her right then and there.

"I'm about to show you what that skirt really did to me."

With those words, Fox lunged in for a kiss. It was passionate, their tongues twisting around in each others mouths. Both had been dying for this moment, and now that the opportunity had arisen, they were going to take advantage of it.

"Fox..." Theresa started, breathy after all their kissing. "Make love to me tonight. We'll deal with regrets tomorrow."

"You didn't even have to ask."

-XXX-

"Uhhh," Theresa moaned, as she awoke to the bright morning sun against her face. She tried to adjust her eyes, but her piecing headache would not allow it. "Where am I?"

To Theresa, she had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there, all she knew was that she had the hangover from hell.

She got up slowly and stumbled over to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Please don't throw up," she asked of herself.

Theresa heard mumbles in her bedroom. She didn't realize that someone had been in bed with her, and she thought little of it. She walked slowly back, finally noticing that Fox was in her bed, holding his head. _He must be hung over too_, Theresa thought.

"G'mornin' sunshine," Theresa greeted with sarcasm.

"Hey."

"What the hell did we do last night?" Theresa asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it better have been damn worth this headache."

Theresa shook her head. "I doubt it," she said, "nothing ever is..."

They left L.A later that week, and recollection of that night never came back to them.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Fox awoke promptly at the sound of his alarm. It was his big day as a Chief Executive of Crane Industries. Prospective sponsors were coming to view the company's standing in the world of stocks and bonds. If Fox presented the family company the right way, the potential sponsor might invest a large amount of money. For Fox, today would establish him as an asset to the company, to his father, and to Alistair.

Fox role in the family had always been to rebel. In boarding school, he had been a pain in the ass and in college, he did so many crazy stunts, he almost got kicked out. But, that was his way of standing out, or getting attention away from favorite Ethan and on to himself. He always felt like he'd been living under Ethan's shadow, who was the perfect All-American boy. Ethan, in college, studied to become a lawyer. Fox, on the other hand, studied to become an English major. Even though his family had little respect for the courses of action he took in his life, he had no regrets. He had molded himself, no one else had, and he truly felt like an individual.

And, despite it all, though he seemed confident, in himself and his actions, he still doubted himself. He doubted himself when it came to many things: success, looks, women.... Under his "in-control" appearance, he had many insecurities. He had been shaking, he was so nervous, when he called Theresa the night before. He was glad when the answering machine took his call; he wasn't ready for on-the-spot rejection.

He stared at his reflection in the massive steamy mirror of his bathroom. He had showered, and had a towel wrapped around his waist, the rest of his body moist with steam. Last night, he had looked at himself in this same mirror, searching for answers that lay deep within him. Why had he actually fallen in love with Whitney Russell? He thought he had been so sure of his feelings, but now he doubted they were ever real. Maybe, it was just another way for him to rebel. Whitney wasn't exactly "Miss Conventionality" in terms of what his family thought. The fact that she was different probably attracted him to her in the first place. Even though he felt a physical attraction, there was no substance in his feelings. They were shallow, only based on appearance. How could he love someone he barely even knew? He laughed at his silliness.

When he first came to Harmony, however, he felt an instant connection to Theresa, one which had yet to be broken. There was obvious chemistry between them, the minute they laid eyes on each other. She was gorgeous; probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had resisted the temptation to begin something real with her, to instead be 'in love' with a fantasy. Maybe, Fox had thought to himself, Whitney was the easier way out for him. If Fox put himself out there to Theresa, she might break his heart. After all, one of the first things she confessed to him was her undying love for Ethan. Hearing that, he lost any hope of being with her. All that self-doubt poured back in him, as he felt he had lost yet again to his brother, who was the reason for his lack of confidence all his life.

So when he called Theresa the night before, he had come to terms with his feelings. He wasn't going to lead her on. He realized that she was the only woman he wanted to be with. He didn't want to lose the only person who ever made him happy. Though Theresa once said that he was her 'knight and shining armor,' she truly had saved him. He had been lonely and miserable for so long and she was a ray of hope in his life.

Fox finally put his satin gray tie on. _I really need a woman to do this for me... _He was ready to go.

"Here goes nothing," he told himself out loud.

Fox was almost out the door, when the phone rang. He looked around, wondering who was calling this early in the morning. He ran to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Fox... I'm glad I caught you." A smile crept up on Fox's face. It was Theresa.

"Me too." Suddenly all the stress of work left him and he sat down on his luxurious sofa. He had been waiting for her call all night and though he was not very religious, he had been praying last night. He had a little talk with God for the first time in years. He hoped that Theresa would feel the same way as he did because though it was hard for him to admit, not having a special someone in his life made him feel more than a little empty.

"Look, Fox... I was going to wait and tell you when we came face to face, but I can't..." Theresa inhaled deeply. "I love you."

Fox almost dropped the phone. Very little people in his life had said those words to him.

Theresa continued. "I've loved you for a while now, and maybe even before I realized it. You have brought so much joy into my life, how could I not fall in love with you?"

"Theresa, I love you too." Fox was so elated, time was flying past him. He finally looked at his watch. He was going to be late. "I'm so sorry, but I have to go, I have a meeting and..."

"Just go," Theresa said understandingly. "Just come over later."

"Of course. Bye."

-XXX-

Fox's meeting had been successful, though he had gotten there five minutes late. He had apologized and made a wonderful presentation. He felt like he was on top of the world. For the first time in his life, he had everything he could ask for. While he walked to Theresa's, he had his second talk with God, thanking him for his blessings, but most of all thanking him for Theresa's presence in his life.

He got to her apartment and knocked on the door, a soft tap at first, and then a pound. He couldn't believe Theresa wasn't home. He called inside, using his cell phone, but there was no response. He was beginning to get worried, and then he felt hurt, thinking that Theresa had stood him up and was toying with his heart.

"_I should have known_..." He started bitterly. He looked down at his cell phone and noticed he hadn't checked his messages. He felt like an idiot for jumping to conclusions. She might have needed to go out, and here he was blaming her for something she might not have even done.

After hearing a few messages, Theresa's anxious and worried voice came on.

"_Fox, it's me. I'm at the hospital with Conner. He's sick." _A sob. "_If you get a chance come to the hospital. **I need you**."_

-XXX-

Theresa looked somberly at her son, who lay motionlessly in an antimicrobial crib. Conner Sterling had a rare illness that affected his blood steam. The doctors had never seen it coming. The only thing that could save his little life was a blood transfusion. Theresa's blood wasn't a match, which was devastating to her. Mothers are instinctually designed by nature to take care of their children. Theresa was absolutely helpless in this situation. She could do nothing to help her child and she felt guilty. That child was her creation and she felt that she was to blame for this disease.

"_I'm just a disaster_," she said, punishing herself.

If she lost Conner, after all the loss she had experience throughout her life- her father, Antonio, Ethan, Paloma, Little Ethan- she didn't know if she could go on. She had been battling depression for the last few months, and now, with this new tragedy that had suddenly sprung forth; she didn't know if she could win.

She had called Ethan. She knew that she had done things that she had regretted to bring her son to life, but now was not the time to argue, it was about saving Conner's life. So she briefly filled Ethan in on the circumstances and he immediately came to the hospital. He was in the blood bank, having blood drawn out, which would then be tested to see if it could be safely transfused into Conner's body.

Theresa grabbed Conner's small, limp hand, and gently kissed it. His once copper skin was now pale, his body cold. Tears streaked Theresa's face. This couldn't be happening...

Her family had come to the hospital to support her and to see Conner. Luis, Miguel, and Pilar tried to console her, but it was useless, and they understood that her pain was too immense to be eased with words. She had wanted time alone with her baby, for now hours had passed since his diagnoses, and the doctors had told her that time was his greatest enemy.

-XXX-

Fox watched Theresa outside Conner's room in the pediatric ward. His heart was breaking as he watched her. He too felt helpless as he watched the woman that he loved in a heart-wrenching pain. There was no right way to approach this situation, no right moves to make. All he could do right now was be there, with her. He tapped lightly on the door, not wanting to disturb Theresa.

"Can I come in," he asked, his voice low.

Theresa looked at him, and managed to give him a weak smile. "Of course you can."

Fox slowly walked in, feeling like he was walking on thin ice. Every step he took, he took with caution. "How are you holding up?"

"Not too good," she replied honestly. "But better now that you're here."

Theresa gently paced Conner's hand safely on his bed and went to hug Fox in an embrace that seemed to last for hours. He was exactly what she needed: safety and warmth. And then there was another knock on the door. It was Eve.

"Hello," she called out as she opened the door.

"Hey Eve. Any word on the results of the blood test?" Theresa asked anxiously, sitting down.

"No, not yet, but soon," she told her, reassuringly. "Everyone in the hospital is donating blood now. It really is incredible the amount of support Conner is getting. We've started a blood drive in his name. We're bound to find a match." Eve took a pause and looked at Fox. "How about you come with me, so you can donate to the blood bank. Even if it doesn't help Conner, it's still for a good cause."

"Absolutely," Fox said, already standing. He wanted to do everything possible to help.

"I'll take you. We'll be back later Theresa."

"Sure Eve, and _thank you_." She really appreciated the efforts that everybody was taking.

Theresa sat alone once again with Conner. She spoke to him this time.

"Conner, sweetie, mommie needs you," she back, a sob rising in her throat. "She loves you very much, more than you will ever know. I need for you to be strong for me and stay here with me. I'm praying for a miracle; mommie is going to get you a miracle." Theresa spoke with determination now. He was an angel, and angels were blessed by God. The sins that tarnished her, would not, and would never be reflected upon her son; she wouldn't let them.

-XXX-

Theresa had gotten very little sleep. She had stayed by Conner's side the whole night, and her eyes were heavy. She couldn't imagine leaving him. Right now, they needed each other. Everyone had been forced to go home, even Fox. Fox had been reluctant to leave Theresa alone, in her fragile state, but hospital policy had forced him to go home. He had promised, though, that he'd be back as soon as they'd let him, and of course he kept his word.

He had come with a small teddy bear and a bouquet of colorful flowers. He placed them among the many other flowers that love ones had brought. The room was adorned with them. When he entered, Theresa had her eyes closed, as she leaned back in a chair that looked, by all means, uncomfortable. Even now, he couldn't ignore how beautiful she looked under the light of the morning sun, her auburn highlights now noticeable. He bent over, and lightly kissed her on her forehead, wishing he could make this all go away.

-XXX-

It was late in the afternoon when Eve came in with the results of the blood drive. Eve looked worried, and Theresa stood up, her eyes frantically searching Eve's. _Does she have bad news?_

Everyone was in Conner's room now, waiting. Pilar, Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Ethan, and Gwen, stood quietly in the room, anxious to know how this situation would turn out.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Theresa looked as though she was panicking, and Fox stood, grabbing her around her shoulders. Theresa shook her head. It was impossible, she thought. She sincerely believed that Ethan would be able to donate blood. They were his parents, and one of them should match Conner's blood type.

"No, there is a match, Theresa." Eve put her head down and took a deep breath. "Conner has a very rare blood type, it would be nearly impossible to find a donor so soon had it not been for... _Fox_."

"Fox?" Theresa asked. "What about Ethan? That's his son!"

Eve shook her head. "Ethan is an A positive, a very common blood type... He did not match Conner's blood type."

Ethan put his head down as well. He could put two and two together here.

"What does that mean?" Theresa asked, needing to hear anything before she believed it to be true.

Eve looked very sorry, her hand over her mouth. "It means that there is no way that he is the father of that little boy."

And suddenly it hit both Theresa and Fox, hard. Flashes of a distant memory. A memory created almost a year ago in L.A.

"_I'm about to show you what that skirt really did to me."_

_Kissing, groping, sweetness, moaning, passion..._

"_Fox, make love to me tonight. We'll deal with regrets tomorrow."_

All the memories of that forgotten night came back to them. They felt the intense emotions they had felt that night. It was overwhelming.

"My god," Theresa began awed. "Fox..."

Everyone in the room glanced back in forth between the two with questioning glances.

"It's been you all along."


End file.
